(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a developing device, a process cartridge, an image forming apparatus, and an image forming method.
(ii) Related Art
Methods for forming visible images from image information using an electrostatic image, such as electrophotography, are currently being used in various fields. In electrophotography, an electrostatic image formed on a photosensitive member through a charging step and an electrostatic image forming step is developed with a developer containing toner, and a visible image is formed through a transferring step and a fixing step.